misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Boys Like Boys
Boys Like Boys, sometimes mistakingly called Boys Like Girls, just like the Backstreet Boys, is a gay pop band, and was formed in the mid-2000s because back in the 1980s they decided that they weren't straight enough yet to create the band, but then they just got tired of waiting and eventually named it "Boys Like Girls" and all. So yeah. Boys Like Girls are defined as a "hard rock Cafe kinda band", according to Entertainment Weekly[citation not needed], and had apparently never had a free-sold out ticket concert, but in those kinda concerts, with Boys Like Girls, for some reason, you still have to get admission tickets, even though it's always been free since they started having concerts and all. The band have been nicknamed the "Losers", the "Faggots", the "Elephants", and other cruel, harsh names, but they still stand up and fight, make music, and cry every night about it. So that's Boys Like Girls for you. History They have had sexual relations with each other ever since the 1980s, as said earlier, and have grown to like each other a lot more "than planned", according to interviews they've had with professional interviewers like YouTube and MySpace and yeah. They started off as, what people would call, "just another one of those punk bands from the mid-2000's", but proved themselves, apparently, to be "better" than that, or at least by their very low standards that they have set for the band. Despite being a pop band, they have not released one single that has been immensly popular. Just moderately, at the best, and they've released like seven singles. And half of them don't even have Wikipedia articles. It's pretty crazy if you think about it but then it's like, "eh, who really cares anymore. Let's just go get a beer and smoke a joint at the same time and see if something weird happens like a random, uncalled for alien invasion that would wipe out the entire world and possibly the universe, too." Yeah, that's what everyone's saying. Name "Boys Like Girls", as said earlier, and even earlier than that in this article, is a contradicting name due to the fact that all the band members are 100% gay and are currently in the closet, but then people ask how so many people could fit in the same closet, and we found that person to be a total jerk and jackass, so we told him to just go away and have his little tea party without us. Yeah. What do you think about that. The name apparently came from them actually finding a girl as "moderately attractive" and that wasn't even one of the hottest girls. So they have terrible taste in sexuality, obviously, according to most people who would criticise them and look at all the bad stuff and good stuff, which would be all bad stuff to talk about and rant about. Criticism THe band has been criticised for singing songs related to getting DUIs, speeding tickets, homicide and suicide charges, etc. and say that it was true, which makes people afraid to be around them, which is why their concert's stage is set a mile away from the fans who attended to see them perform. Discography Albums *''Boys Like Boys, Too'' *''LoveFuck'' Singles *"The Grate Eskap" *"LoveFunk" See also *Green Day *Simple Plan *All American Rejects *Linkin Park *Madonna Category:Alternative Category:Punk Category:Rock artist Category:Music artists Category:Music